Am Ende bleibt nur das Nichts
by Neko343
Summary: Sie hatte die Welt aufs Spiel gesetzt, damit Yuki überleben konnte. Und nun, wo Yuki tot war, lag auch ihre Welt in Trümmern. Sie konnte nicht anders, als die Ironie zu bemerken.


_Trauer...  
_  
Als sie Yuki das erste mal verlor, brach für sie eine Welt zusammen.  
Sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn hilflos zu schütteln und anzuflehen, dass er aufwachen möge. Dabei war ihr in dem Moment schon längst klar, dass er nie mehr erwachen würde.  
Sie hatte so viele Monate an seiner Seite gekämpft; hatte jeden, der hinter Yukis Leben her war, ausgeschaltet; hatte sich selbst zum Killer ausgebildet und die Welt aufs Spiel gesetzt, damit sie und Yuki überleben konnten. Selbst Yuki hatte sie sterben lassen, damit sie ihn wiederbeleben konnte.  
Doch nun...  
Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um und merkte erst jetzt, dass nichts mehr von der Welt übrig war. Sie war nun eine Göttin unter den Sterblichen, doch der Rest der Menschheit existierte bereits nicht mehr.  
Sie hatte die Welt aufs Spiel gesetzt, damit Yuki überleben konnte. Und nun, wo Yuki tot war, lag auch ihre Welt in Trümmern.  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als die Ironie zu bemerken.

 _Hoffnung..._

Als sie Yuki das zweite mal verlor, hatte sie noch Hoffnung gehabt.  
Hoffnung, dass er sie ermorden würde.  
Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Sünden reinwaschen könnte.  
Hoffnung, dass Yuki ihr folgen und sie aufhalten möge, bevor sie ihre Hände noch weiter mit Blut beschmutzen würde.  
Hoffnung, dass es einfach enden würde.  
Lange Zeit blickte sie auf die Sphäre, in der Yuki gefangen war.  
 _Hoffnung, dass er entkommen und sie retten möge...  
_ Sie ignorierte Murmur, welche noch immer Minenes Arm im Mund hatte.  
 _Hoffnung, dass ihre Eltern sie lieben würden...  
_ Sie ignorierte ihre Eltern, die bewusstlos am Boden lagen.  
 _Hoffnung, dass jemand sie stoppen würde...  
_ Sie ignorierte die Leiche ihrer Doppelgängerin, welche ihr zu Füßen lag.  
 _Hoffnung, dass sie das Spiel nicht nochmal beginnen musste...  
_ Gequält lächelte sie die Sphäre an.  
Yuki war nicht gekommen.  
Er konnte sich nicht aus der Sphäre befreien. Er war ihr durch Raum und Zeit gefolgt, nur um sie zu stoppen, doch der Sphäre war er nicht entkommen. Sein eigener Wunsch, mit seinen Eltern zusammen die Sterne zu sehen, war ihm wichtiger, als Yuno selbst.  
Gequält lächelte sie die Sphäre an.  
Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

 _Gewissheit..._

Als sie Yuki das dritte mal verlor, war sie siegessicher.  
Sie hatten Kurusu in die Enge gedrängt und Yuno war bereit, ihn und sich selbst mit einer Granate in die Luft zu jagen.  
 _Dann wäre alles vorbei.  
_ Sie war sicher, dass sie erlöst werden würde und das Yuki ohne sie glücklich werden würde.  
 _Sein Wunsch, mit seinen Eltern zusammen die Sterne zu sehen, war ihm wichtiger gewesen.  
_ Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihm und ihren Eltern im Himmel begegnen würde und das sie alle gemeinsam die Sterne beobachten könnten.  
 _Sie könnte mit Yuki die Sterne beobachten.  
_ Es war eine verirrte Kugel, die ihren Siegeszug unterbrach.  
Nach allem, was sie getan hatte, um bei Yuki zu sein und ihn beschützen zu können.  
Nach allem, was Yuki immer tat, um bei Yuno zu sein und sie beschützen zu können.  
Es war eine einfache Kugel, die ihr Band zerriss – und Yuki das Leben nahm.  
 _Sie war unvorsichtig gewesen.  
_ Sie war sich sicher gewesen, den Gegner in die Enge gedrängt und den Pfad zum Sieg für Yuki gepflastert zu haben.  
Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass einer von Kurusus Leuten noch am Leben war.  
Ihr Siegeszug war frühzeitig beendet. Und Yuno konnte nichts weiter tun, als weiterzukämpfen und sich selbst zu schelten.  
 _Sie hatte in ihrer Rolle als Yukis Beschützerin versagt.  
_ Ein gequältes Lächeln. Es war nicht das erste mal.

 _Wut..._

Als sie Yuki das vierte mal verlor, hatte sie nicht mit Akise gerechnet.  
Warum er wieder hier war, kümmerte sie nicht.  
Warum er sie aufhalten wollte, kümmerte sie nicht.  
Warum er seine Erinnerungen an die zweite Welt behalten hatte, kümmerte sie nicht.  
Und auch wie er es schaffen konnte, sich vor Yuno zu verstecken und Yuki ohne ihrem Wissen Informationen zukommen zu lassen, kümmerte sie nicht.  
Was sie kümmerte war, wie er Yuki in seinem Griff hielt.  
Der Yuki, für den sie durch so viele Welten gereist war.  
Der Yuki, für dessen Wohlergehen sie alles gegeben hatte.  
Der Yuki, der ihr zuvor so oft seine Liebe gestanden hatte.  
 _ **Der Yuki, der sich ängstlich an Akise drückte und Yuno entsetzt ansah!  
**_ Er hatte soviel auf sich genommen, ihr durch Raum und Zeit zu folgen.  
Er hatte immer an das Gute in Yuno geglaubt.  
Wie konnte er sich also so hinter Akise verstecken?  
Wie konnte er sich vor ihr fürchten?  
 _ **Wie konnte er sie hintergehen?  
**_ „Yuno, du bist wahnsinnig!"  
Und dann war es ihr klar.  
Es war Akises Werk gewesen!  
Akise, der ihr Yuki wegnehmen wollte und der alles tun würde, damit Yuki sich vor ihr fürchten würde.  
Sie würde Yuki von ihm befreien. Es gab genug nächste Chancen.  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln.  
„Keine Sorge, Yuki, ich werde dich befreien."  
Und dann war sie mit ihrem Messer auf beide losgegangen.

 _Angst..._

Als sie Yuki das fünfte mal verlor, stand er ihr mit einer Waffe gegenüber.  
Das Spiel hatte gerade erst begonnen, doch nun, hier in dem verlassenen Lager, sollte es bereits entschieden werden.  
Sie hatte gesehen, wie Akise die Erinnerungen an die vorigen Welten behalten hatte.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass dasselbe mit Yuki geschehen könne.  
„Yuno... Warum hast du Akise... Warum hast du mich getötet?"  
 _Und sie konnte keine Antwort geben.  
_ Sie wollte, dass es endete.  
Sie wollte, dass Yuki sie tötete und von ihren Sünden befreie.  
 _Sie wollte nicht, dass Yuki sie mit hasserfüllten Augen ansah.  
_ Sie hatte alles für ihren Yuki gegeben und ihr Yuki hatte immer an Yuno geglaubt und sie beschützt.  
Und derselbe Yuki, mit dem freundlichen Lächeln und den aufmunternden Worten, stand ihr nun mit gezückter Waffe gegenüber.  
 _Und da war es ihr klar geworden.  
_ Der Yuki, in den sie ihre Hoffnungen, ihr Glauben und ihre Wünsche gesteckt hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Er war gestorben in der Sphäre.  
 _Dieser Yuki hatte nichts mit ihm gemein.  
_ Er würde sie nicht erlösen. Er würde ihr ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Keiner der anderen Yukis würde es tun.  
 _Sie war allein. Wie sie es schon immer war.  
_ Wieder bemerkte sie die grausame Ironie.  
Und dieses mal lachte sie.  
Lachte, während sie Yuki ihr Messer in den Hals rammte.

 _Gleichgültigkeit..._

Als sie Yuki das sechste mal verlor, hatte es sie nicht gekümmert.  
Sie wusste bereits, dass dieser Yuki eine Fälschung, eine verzerrte Kopie des echten Yuki war.  
So wie die Yuno dieser Welt, dessen Platz sie einnahm, eine verzerrte Kopie ihrer selbst war.  
So wie die ganze Welt falsch und verzerrt war.  
 _Wieso sollte sie sich um eine falsche Welt Sorgen machen?  
_ Darum hatte sie ihn noch am ersten Tag vor der Schule erschossen.  
Bevor sie wieder das Spiel durchleben musste.  
Bevor Akise auftauchen und Yuki auf seine Seite ziehen konnte.  
Bevor Yuki sich erinnern und sich gegen sie richten konnte.  
Er war eine Fälschung, also war es okay.  
 _Richtig?  
_ Sie würde diese Welt verlassen und es in der nächsten nochmal anders versuchen.  
Es war ja schließlich egal, in welcher Welt sie sich befand und mit welchem Yuki sie zusammen war.  
 _Es war ja schließlich alles unecht.  
_ Lächelnd blickte sie die Leiche an, ignorierte die entsetzten Schreie der umstehenden Passanten.  
Dieses ganze Leben war ja nur ein sadistisches Spiel.  
Also konnte sie tun, was sie wollte.  
In dieser Nacht hatte Murmur sie das erste mal mit Besorgnis angesehen.

 _Zweifel..._

Murmur hatte sie die letzten Tage nicht aus den Augen gelassen.  
Wann immer Yuno raus ging, waren Murmurs wachsame Augen stets auf sie gerichtet.  
Sie hatte gemeint, dass es zu Yunos eigenem Schutz sei, damit sie nicht nochmal einen Fehler tat und Yuki sofort umbrachte, wie in der vorigen Welt.  
Deus könnte ihnen sonst auf die Schliche kommen, hatte sie erklärt.  
 _Sprach sie die Wahrheit?  
_ Und so hatte sie Yuki, laut Murmurs Anweisung, vor Herrn Hiyama gerettet – und ihn hinterher ignoriert.  
Sie wollte nichts mit einer Fälschung zu tun haben, egal, wie oft Yuki hinterher zu ihr gekommen war und sie um Hilfe bat oder sich nach ihrem Erfinden erkundigt hatte.  
 _Er war genauso nett zu ihr wie ihr richtiger Yuki.  
_ Er hatte oft davon geredet, wie dankbar er ihr für ihre Rettung war und das sie zusammen arbeiten könnten, um das Spiel zu durchstehen.  
Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er froh über ihre Rettung war.  
 _Sprach er die Wahrheit?  
_ Sie hatte ihm geantwortet, dass sie kein Interesse hätte.  
 _Sprach sie die Wahrheit?  
_ Und so überraschte es sie nicht, dass Yuki als Zweites aus dem Rennen schied, als Minene die Schule in die Luft jagte.  
Yuno war der Schule an dem Tag fern geblieben, trotz Murmurs Einwände, dass es das Spiel zu langweilig machen würde, wenn Yuki jetzt schon ausschied.  
„Mir ist es ja egal, was aus Yuki wird. Und es ist nicht, dass ich mich um dich sorge, Yuno..."  
 _Sprach sie die Wahrheit?  
_ „...aber meine Aufgabe ist es nun mal, dass Spiel interessant zu gestalten. Daher wäre es sehr kontraproduktiv, wenn du jetzt schon aufgibst."  
Doch wofür sollte sie kämpfen?  
Ihr Yuki war tot. Und er würde nie wiederkommen.  
 _Oh, aber er_ _ **war**_ _wiedergekommen_ , hatte Yunos eigene Stimme tadelnd zu ihr gesagt.  
 _Der erste Yuki war gestorben und er war als zweiter Yuki zurückgekommen. Der zweite Yuki hatte alles gegeben, um dich zu retten. Jeder Yuki ist wie der Erste, jeder Yuki ist echt – und doch bringst du sie alle um_ , hatte ihre Stimme abfällig gesagt.  
„ _ **Halt den Mund!"  
**_ Sie wollte ihre Stimme und Murmur nicht hören.

 _Resignation..._

Yuno hatte längst den Überblick verloren, in welcher Welt sie war.  
Sie wusste nur, dass es nicht ihre originale Welt war und das der Yuki, mit dem sie zusammen zur Schule ging, nicht der echte Yuki sein konnte.  
Der echte Yuki war tot.  
Und so hielt sie sich von diesem Yuki fern.  
An einem schwülen, bedrückenden Sommernachmittag, als die Schule endete und sie auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, hatte sie Yuki in einer leeren Seitengasse an die Wand gedrückt und geküsst.  
Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, sie zu töten.  
Und Yuki hatte sie angesehen, einfach nur **_angesehen_**.  
Und dann kam das nervöse, abfällige Lächeln.  
„Aber... Gasai-san... Das... Das ist doch sicher ein Scherz? Ich mein-"  
Und plötzlich war es Yuno leid. Sein Blick, sein Lächeln, seine Worte und die ganze Situation.  
 _Sie wollte, dass es aufhörte.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass er abfällig über sie dachte.  
_„Natürlich scherze ich nur, Amano-kun. Ich wollte sehen, wie du reagierst!"  
Ein Lächeln ihrerseits, welches sich fast echt anfühlte.  
Ein erleichterter Blick von Yuki.  
„Oh, gut... Aber Gasai-san... Du solltest darüber nicht scherzen."  
Wieder ein Lächeln ihrerseits.  
„Verzeihung, Amano-kun. Ich werd's nicht wieder tun, versprochen."  
Sie wandte sich um und lief nach Hause. Und konnte nicht anders, als zu merken, wie viel einfacher es ihr neuerdings fiel, eine glückliche Fassade in seiner Nähe aufzusetzen und sich gleichzeitig emotional von ihm abzuschotten. Ihn nicht mal mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen.  
Vielleicht hatte Murmur das eine mal recht und sie war dabei, Yuki und ihre Gefühle zu ihm aufzugeben.  
Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach dabei, sich selbst aufzugeben.  
Seltsamerweise verspürte sie keine Angst bei dem Gedanken.  
 _Es war einfach, alles aufzugeben.  
_ Am nächsten Tag ging Yuno mit einem Lächeln zur Schule.

 _Glück..._

Sie war glücklich.  
Zumindest glaubte sie das.  
Sie hatte schon vor Jahren die Bedeutung des Glücks vergessen, aber dennoch war sie nicht gleich unglücklich.  
Sie war schließlich nicht traurig.  
Sie ging zur Schule, sie tötete ihre Rivalen und sie hatte die Macht einer Göttin. Und sie konnte Yuki in der Schule sehen.  
Und sie lächelte.  
Solange sie lächelte, konnte sie nicht unglücklich sein, nicht wahr?  
Yuki hatte ihr einst gesagt, dass sie für ihr Glück kämpfen sollte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, welcher Yuki es ihr gesagt hatte. Aber sie befolgte seinen Ratschlag nichtsdestotrotz.  
 _Sie lächelte.  
_ Das war doch schließlich genug, nicht wahr?  
Einfach nur lächeln, zu Yuki, zu den Lehrern, zu Murmur und sich selbst.  
Wenn sie lächelte, konnte sie nicht verletzt werden.  
Wenn sie lächelte, würde Yuki zurück lächeln.  
Wenn sie lächelte, würde Murmur ihr keine Fragen stellen.  
Wenn sie lächelte, würde Deus keinen Verdacht schöpfen.  
Wenn sie lächelte, würde niemand sie für verrückt halten.  
Einfach nur lächeln, _lächeln, lächeln...  
_ Genauso, wie sie das eine mal gelächelt hatte, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Eltern tot waren.  
Oder wie sie lächelte, als sie mit erhobenem Messer auf ihre Doppelgängerin los ging.  
Solange sie lächelte, war alles in Ordnung.  
Also lächelte sie.  
Es gab schließlich nichts anderes, was sie machen konnte.

 _Verleugnung..._

Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zu Deus zu gehen.  
Ihm alles zu erzählen und ihn zu bitten, sie irgendwo hinzubringen, wo sie in Ruhe und Frieden mit Yuki leben könnte.  
 _Einfach nur mit ihm zusammen, lächelnd, zusammen...  
_ Murmur hatte sie nur angesehen, als sie ihr von dem Vorschlag erzählt hatte. Sie **_angesehen_** und nichts gesagt. Wie Yuki zuvor.  
 _Solange ich lächle ist alles in Ordnung.  
_ Sie hatte es am Ende unterlassen. Was hätte Deus mit seinen schwindenden Kräften auch schon tun können?  
Doch Murmur hatte sie weiterhin angesehen.  
 _Also wieso lächelst du nicht auch?  
_ Jeden Tag hatte man sie angesehen.  
Murmur, Yuki, ihre Klassenkameraden, ihre Lehrer, Passanten, Deus...  
Sie alle haben sie nur **_angesehen_**.  
Unsicher.  
Ängstlich.  
Voller Besorgnis.  
 _Aber ich lächel doch!  
_ Murmur hatte sie eines Abends gefragt, ob Yuno das Spiel beenden wollte.  
Ob Yuno das Spiel leid wäre.  
Doch Yuno hatte verneint.  
 _Solange ich lächel, geht es mir doch gut.  
_ Sie hatte es doch schließlich selbst vor langer Zeit gesagt. Solange sie mit Yuki zusammen sein konnte, war ihr der Rest egal.  
 _Also lächel._

 _Verrat..._

Als Deus sie alle das nächste mal zu sich rief, hatte man ihr gesagt, dass sie aus dem Spiel ausgeschieden sei.  
Murmur war an dem Tag, sowie dem vorigen nirgends zu sehen gewesen.  
Aber Yuno wusste, dass sie die letzten Tage oft mit Deus im Gespräch gewesen war.  
Und sie wusste, wie Murmur sie seit Monaten nur **_angesehen_** hatte.  
„Yuno Gasai, die Nummer Zwei, ist von nun an aus der Liste der Teilnehmer ausgeschlossen. Ihr wird hiermit der Zugang zu der Kathedrale der Kausalität und den Posten auf Gott verwehrt und jegliche Einmischung in das Survival Game untersagt."  
Doch für Yuno selbst war es wie ein Verrat vorgekommen.  
 _Sie hatte gelächelt! Sie hatte gesagt, dass es ihr gut ging!  
_ Man hatte sie hintergegangen, sie ausgeschlossen.  
Sie konnte Yuki nicht mehr helfen.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr teilnehmen.  
 _Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchte!  
_ Doch was konnte sie stattdessen? Die ganzen letzten Monate – oder waren es Jahre? - hatte sie mit dem Spiel verbracht.  
Was sollte sie nun tun?  
 _Man hatte sie verraten!  
_ Murmur war nicht mehr aufgetaucht.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob Murmur sich einfach vor ihr versteckte oder von Deus gefangen genommen war.  
Es war ihr ehrlich gesagt egal.  
 _Man hatte sie verraten!  
_ Auch Yuki hielt sich von ihr fern.  
Ob es Angst war, Unsicherheit oder ein Befehl von Deus, dass wusste sie nicht.  
Es war ihr eh egal.  
 _Verraten!  
_ Solange sie lächelte, wäre alles okay.  
Richtig?  
 _Richtig?  
 **Richtig?!  
**_ Doch sie konnte nicht mehr lächeln...

 _Entschlossenheit..._

Sie wusste, dass Deus gestorben war.  
Sie wusste, dass Yuki mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war.  
Sie wusste, dass er gerade einen brutalen Kampf mit der Nummer Elf hinter sich hatte.  
Sie wusste, dass er soeben das Survival Game gewonnen hatte und zum Gott gekrönt wurde.  
Und sie wusste, dass er und seine Freunde auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus waren.  
Sie konnte ihn von ihrem Versteck aus sehen, seine Erschöpfung, sein müder, gebrochener Blick, den aufmunternden Worten seiner Freunde zum Trotz.  
Auch er konnte nicht mehr lächeln.  
 _Er war genauso gebrochen wie sie.  
_ Das war in Ordnung.  
Sie würde ihn zum Lächeln bringen.  
Jetzt konnten sie zusammen sein.  
 _Sie konnten von vorne anfangen.  
_ „Yuki..."  
Ein Keuchen.  
Augenpaare, die sich ihr zuwandten.  
Angstvolle, misstrauische Blicke.  
Akise und Hinata, die dich schützend vor Yuki stellten.  
Anscheinend hatten Deus oder Murmur ihnen mehr erzählt, als sie dachte.  
Oder Akise konnte sich erinnern.  
 _Das machte nichts. Sie würde ihn zum lächeln bringen.  
_ „Yuki... Du hast das Survival Game gewonnen. Jetzt können wir neu anfangen."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Misstrauische Blicke, die ihr begegneten.  
Und noch immer stand Yuki angstvoll hinter seinen Freunden.  
Aber das war egal.  
 _Sie verstand es jetzt.  
_ Sie hatte Yuki jedes mal von sich gestoßen, wenn er ihr ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllt und sie nicht getötet hatte.  
Dieses mal würde sie bis zum Ende bei ihm bleiben.  
 _Sie würde ihn zum lächeln bringen.  
_ „Keine Angst, Yuki. Jetzt ist es vorbei."  
 _Solange sie lächeln würden, wäre alles in Ordnung!  
_ Ein aufblitzendes Messer, angstvolle Rufe.  
 _Solange sie lächelten, könnten sie alles vergessen!  
_ Akise, wie er auf sie zurannte.  
 _Solange sie lächelten, müssten sie nicht nachdenken!  
_ Yuki, wie er sich zwischen Yuno und Akise warf, um seine Freunde zu schützen.  
...Blut...  
 _Also lächel!_

 _Nichts..._

„Nicht wahr, Yuki?"  
Ein lächelnder Blick, der über die Häuser der zerstörten Stadt glitt, ehe er an den in der Ecke kauernden Jungen stehen blieb.  
„Man muss einfach nur die positive Seite sehen."  
Ein blutbeflecktes Messer, welches achtlos in die Ecke geworfen wurde.  
„Als das erste Survival Game zu Ende war, war ich echt am Boden zerstört. Ich meine, du warst nicht mehr da... Zumindest nicht am leben. Und ich hatte sonst niemanden mehr."  
Achtlos schlenderte sie über den Asphalt, stolperte fast über Hinatas Leiche, weil sie nicht nach unten schaute.  
„Deswegen war ich durch die Zeit gereist. Und als du dich dann wieder umbringen wolltest, damit ich gewinnen konnte, nun... Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen."  
Für eine kurze Sekunde entglitt ihr das Lächeln und sie dachte mit Schmerz an den Moment zurück.  
„Aber das war echt selbstsüchtig von mir. Ich meine... Yuki ist Yuki. Ob nun der Erste oder der Achte. Sie alle sind Yuki. Richtig?"  
Keine Antwort.  
„Deswegen werde ich nicht in die nächste Welt reisen. Es wäre ja ziemlich idiotisch, wenn ich dich verlassen und mir noch einen Yuki suchen würde, nicht wahr?"  
Wieder war das Lächeln zurück. Es war einfach, zu lächeln.  
Jetzt, mit Yuki hier.  
„Also, lass uns einen Neuanfang wagen, ohne diese Welt, oder Deus, oder Murmur oder irgendjemanden. Denen kann man eh nicht trauen..."  
Sie dachte an ihre Eltern zurück, an Yukis Freunde, wie diese Yuki von ihr fern hielten und den Moment, wo sie ungefragt aus dem Survival Game ausgeschlossen wurde.  
Nein, sie brauchten niemanden.  
Lächelnd schlenderte sie zu ihm hinüber, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, glitt mit ihren Fingern über seine kalten, regungslosen Wangen.  
„Also, versuch mal mehr zu lächeln."  
Mit ihren Fingern zog sie seine Lippen nach oben, zufrieden, als sein Mund nun mehr einem Lächeln glich.  
„Das ist doch viel besser, findest du nicht, Yuki?"  
 _Solange sie lächelten, würde alles in Ordnung sein.  
Mehr brauchte sie nicht._


End file.
